Nursery Rhymes in Hollywood
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKJG5d0P2Dw *(the intro plays) *(The Title is seen) *Narrator: Nursery Rhymes in Holly. *(the page turns) *(a monster roars) *Narrator: Any resemblance of characters are here to portray to people, who like them, for they'll be very entertaining. *(the page turns) *(Page turns to Little Bo Peep, Priscilla Sheepish as Bo Peep) *Priscilla: I'm Priscilla Sheepish. I've lost all my sheep. It turns that I can't see them anywhere. Better turn a page. *(Page turns to Old King Cole, Joseph Squirrelsky as Old King Cole) *Joseph: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! My fellows! My fellows! *(John, Paul, Ringo, and George arrive) *Joseph: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! They're here at last! *John: Alright, men. Let's play for him. *Paul: This should be entertaining. *Ringo: Can't wait. *George: With pleasure. *(the rabbit boys play a song) *Bradley: Most amusing, Joseph. *Edwin: Hey, want some weapons? *Jonathan: Yeah. Any weapons? *Joseph: Of course we'll all have weapons. *(Page turns to Rub-a-Dub-Dub, Alan as Captain) *Alan: It's a pity we're stuck in a tub. *Charlie: Whoa! *(SPLASH!) *Alan: Brother aboard. *Steven: Got him. *Charlie: Thanks. *(Priscilla goes by) *Priscilla: Priscilla Sheepish. I've lost all my sheep. It turns that I can't see them anywhere. Better turn a page. For there's no sign of my sheep. *(SPLASH!) *All: Whoa! *(the page turns to Humpty Dumpty with Tim Seed-son Jr being Humpty Dumpty) *Tim Seed-son Jr: Lovely day. I'm now on my wall. Hope I don't fall and hurt my own self. *Brian: Lovely day, huh? *Tim Seed-son Jr: Yeah. I like sitting on a wall. As well as you do. Whoa! *(SPLAT!) *Brian: Oh dear. You almost hurt yourself. *(Page turns to Simple Simon with Mitch as Simple Simon) *Mitch: I like fishing for fish. It's what I do best. *(Mitch gets some fish with some worms and puts the fish in a box) *Alberto: How goes the stuff, boy? I'm making us some food. Here, have some. *(Mitch takes a few food and drinks to have) *Mitch: Thanks. *Alberto: No problem. *(some food and drinks fall and splat apart) *Priscilla: Oh, where are my sheep? Anyone seen my sheep? *(page turns to Diesel and Kate on a see-saw) *Kate: Fun on a see-saw, huh? *Diesel: Yep. Sure is. *(page turns to Sing a Song of Six Pins, William came out) *William: Sing a song of sixpence, A pocket full of rye. Four and twenty blackbirds, Baked in a pie. When the pie was opened, The birds began to sing; *All: Hi di hi. Sheep are in the meadow, Cows in the field. *William: Come on, boys. Join is with me. *Thomas: Come on, lad. Where's that blue boy? *Jesus: What boy? *Trent: Blue boy. *(Zack Dog as Boy Blue was sleeping on the haystack) *All: Come on, Zack. Play the tune. *(Zack plays the trumpet) *(the page turns to a shoe house) *(Everyone dances around) *All: Yeah! *(they play instruments) *All: I love it! *(they rock) *All: Yeah, man! *(they roll) *Priscilla: Still can't find my sheep. Still lost. *(the cartoon ends) *The End. Category:Films